Saudade
by Vedrane
Summary: Elle n'avait pas peur, parce que la voix qu'elle connaissait chantait – c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle s'exprimait, cristalline et aérienne. OS cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Labige. TERMINÉE.


**Titre : **Saudade  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> JohnnieDarko.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter.  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Luna, Xenophilius et Oneiria Lovegood  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Réflexion/rêve/familial  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 1,134.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J.K. Rowling (la vision et le prénom d'Oneiria sont ma propriété)

OS pour l'anniversaire de ma copine et bêta Labige, sur HPF. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Le lieu n'avait pas d'importance, puisque de toute façon, tout se passait dans son esprit. Cela n'empêchait pas l'obscurité de ses paupières d'être aussi lumineuse que la caresse d'une cheminée dans un salon familial. Elle n'avait pas peur, parce que la voix qu'elle connaissait chantait – c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle s'exprimait, cristalline et aérienne.<p>

« _Luna ? Luna, ouvre les yeux. _»

Pourquoi ouvrir les yeux ? La douceur tiède de son esprit l'apaisait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour s'extraire de cette quiétude. Après tout, se dit-elle, n'était-ce pas là le vrai monde, celui, parfait, de l'ordre, du calme et de la beauté ?

« _Luna_, reprit la voix mélodieuse, _Luna. Regarde... _»

Le gong résonna comme appel ancestral.

_Wang_. Luna était assise sur un banc de bois rouge. Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement les environs, et cependant, au silence de son instinct, elle sut qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de l'immense porche aux boiseries sombres. Il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant et réconfortant dans le flottement paresseux du brouillard l'air et la lumière ne parlaient pas à ses yeux, ils murmuraient dans le creux de ses bras et s'adressaient à son toucher. Aucune surprise ne l'effleura.

Elle n'était pas seule et n'en avait pas peur. Il n'y avait qu'elle et la brume.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un garde-fou en face d'elle. Tout était un pierre, le chemin était littéralement une rivière de pierre serpentant sur les collines. _C'est un mur_, réalisa-t-elle, un mur gigantesque qui courait sur le paysage comme une flèche argentée tranchant sur du vert. Des arbres si nombreux, à se prosterner. À perte de vue la forêt, si dense que n'importe qui ne parlant d'ordinaire pas aux plantes se seraient pris à la vénérer. « _La muraille de Chine _» énonça paresseusement la voix dans sa tête.

La crainte ne se formait pas, mais une question simple se forma peu à peu en elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Luna. Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? »

Seul le bruissement de vent au-dessus des arbres vint lui répondre. Il disait qu'elle comprenait ou qu'elle comprendrait en temps voulu. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, avant de finalement s'enhardir à marcher pleinement. Elle connaissait cet endroit, son cœur palpitait au rythme d'un battement perdu autrefois et pourtant si familier et apaisant. Il y avait quelqu'un et tout était vide, c'était presque logique.

La brise vint s'enrouler à l'oreille de Luna et alors elle sut. Le vent, c'était elle, c'était sa chance de lui parler enfin à nouveau. _Reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens, ne me laisse pas là-bas, c'est vide sans toi, je t'en prie, ne repars pas !_

« Luna ? »

_Wang_. Un lit, se dit-elle, une chambre bercée de la lumière particulière des petits matins. C'était chez elle, et cela ne l'ébranla pas non plus.

« Papa ? Maman est revenue. » dit-elle rêveusement, encore engoncée dans l'immobilité tranquille et apaisante du sommeil.

Le visage de Xenophilius Lovegood prit une teinte délicatement mélancolique, celle qu'Oneiria avait l'habitude d'appeler « _sa figure de couchant _». Il prit la main de sa fille, mais son regard était lointain. Luna attendit que les mots viennent enfin sauver la détresse de son pauvre père.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit partie, finit-il par concéder.

– Le monsieur des Langues de Plomb avait tort ? demanda la fillette avec intérêt.

– Pas exactement, corrigea Xenophilius, c'est simplement que Mr Moroz ignore... Non, en fait, nous ne savons pas. On ne sait pas où on va après, mais toi aussi, tu l'entends qui vit en toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna secoua tristement la tête.

« Non papa, je l'ai perdue, tu sais. Elle est partie. Même la lumière dans ses cheveux, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je voudrais l'entendre chanter en moi mais c'est fini.

– Alors dans ce cas, demanda Xenophilius avec malice, dis-moi pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est revenue ? »

_Je ne sais pas, Papa, mais c'était si fort et rempli, comme elle._

« Ta mère vit à l'intérieur de toi, reprit-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'éclats de soleil, sinon elle ne serait pas capable de t'emmener là où tu as été initiée au taoïsme. Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, tu étais trop petite et ta mère et moi tenions absolument à ce que tu connaisses les rites sacrés avant que... Enfin, tu comprends, la guerre. » se refuse-t-il à achever.

Le silence s'étendit comme une aquarelle humidifiée, et cela n'avait rien de contrariant. Luna repris finalement la parole. Malgré son hésitation, une impression diffuse en elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« Papa ?

– Chérie ?

– Alors c'est comme les Ronflax Cornus, n'est-ce pas ? Comme le chemin dont tu parlais la dernière fois, celui qui va vers la lumière ? Elle est allée au bout, et parfois, elle nous ouvre la voie?

– Peut-être Luna, peut-être. »

Xenophilius se plongea dans les yeux de sa fille, toujours divaguant sans jamais quitter le monde. Sa petite Luna ignorait à quel point elle était bouleversante de grâce brisée. Leur petite fille était un chat, disait parfois Oneiria, parce que son sommeil lui ouvrait la porte des autres mondes, et cependant, elle était belle et bien vivante, croyante et vibrante.

« Il y a une fille, là-bas, fit remarquer Luna, avec de longs cheveux couleur de mélisse. Ils ont pleins de gnomes avec ses frères, c'est rigolo.

– Ah, les Weasley ? Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va leur parler ! »

La petite fille jaillit d'un bond de ses couvertures tandis que le regard ombreux de son père lui suivait avec tendresse. Il avait mal et chaque tressautement de sa fille lui rappellerait toujours la seule personne à avoir jamais partagé son esprit. Il trouva le mot adéquat mais n'en souffla mot.

Saudade, la perte chérie et le bonheur passé impossible à reconquérir.

Oui, mais Luna était vivante, aussi pourrait-elle se construire et vivre enfin la vie dont elle parsemait ses rêves. Luna était forte, croyante, vivante et vibrante, elle était un, elle irait loin et Oneiria la guiderait toujours.

* * *

><p>Merci à vous... Une appréciation ?<p> 


End file.
